The present invention relates to apparatus for controlling snoring, and also to a sensor unit particularly useful in such apparatus.
It is generally recognized that snoring not only unduly disturbs those in the immediate vicinity, but probably more important, may be an indication of a serious sleep disorder which can lead to strokes, heart diseases, hypertension, etc. Many sound-type sensors have been developed for this purpose, but such sensors are also sensitive to sounds other than snoring sounds, and are therefore generally subject to a relatively high rate of false alarms.
International Application No. PCT/IL2005/000617, published under International Publication No. WO2005/120167, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses apparatus for controlling snoring by a person utilizing sensor units which sense mechanical vibrations of an external part of the person's body, and which, therefore, are less sensitive to sounds other than snoring sounds.